peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 March 2001 (Radio Eins)
Show ; Name *Peel 165 ; Station *Radio Eins ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-03-22 ; Comments * This is a portion of the show. * Date confirmed with reference to defunct website track listings provided by Peel Mailing List user ckitlee, to whom many thanks. *Tracks marked § not present on available recording. Tracklisting *Orbital: 'Doctor? (CD-The Altogether)' (London) § *ballboy: 'They'll Hang Flags From Cranes Upon My Wedding Day (EP-Girls Are Better Than Boys)' § *Fotomoto: 'Une Planète De Gopak' (demo CD from Ukraine) § *To Rococo Rot & I-Sound: 'A Number of Things (LP-Music Is A Hungry Ghost)' (City Slang) § *Nile: 'Ramses, Bringer Of War (CD-In The Beginning)' (Relapse)§ *Nectarine No. 9: 'Susan Identifier (CD-Received Transgressed And Transmitted)' (Beggars Banquet) § *'Unknown' (12") § *Low: 'Whore (CD-Things We Lost In The Fire)' (Tugboat) § *TV Personalities: 'Part-Time Punks (4xCD-25 Years Of Rough Trade Shops)' § *Chris Liberator & Android: 'XXX (Thermobee & Ant Remix) (12")' § *Hazel Dickens: 'Hills oF Home (LP-Guide To Bluegrass)' § *ballboy: 'Swim For Health (EP-Girls Are Better Than Boys)' § *Gaza Strippers: 'Outtasight (LP-1000 Watt Confessions)' § *Mouse On Mars: 'Actionist Respoke' (CDS) § *Origin Unknown: Fly Away (3x12" EP Ram Raiders Part 3) RAM RAMM 32 *Lovejunk: Inside Out (album - Tribulations) *High Fidelity: Electromale (album - The Omnichord Album) *Sly & The Revolutionaries: Rema Skank (12" version) (album - Channel One - Maxfield Avenue Breakdown Dubs And Instrumentals 1974-1979) Pressure Sounds PSCD 31 ¤ *Mogwai: Sine Wave (album Rock Action) Southpaw Recordings PAWLP1 ¤ *Fotomoto: Le Coquillage *Strokes: Last Nite (7") Rough Trade RTRADES 041 ¤ *White Stripes: Why Can't You Be Nicer To Me? (album - De Stijl) XL Recordings XLLP 150 ¤ *''JP - 'Last week I was up in Sheffield, because that's where my son Tom is at university. And he recommended a record shop to me that I'd never been into before, although it was quite close to an Indian, no not and Indian, and African restaurant, that I've been in once, which was untterly wonderful, but I went along to this record shop on Tom's recommendation, and I'd been in there about quarter an hour, and a fella came over and said, "do you recognise me?" and of course I said, " well I don't think I do" and it turned out to be a fella called Barry Everard, and Barry came to my wife and I's wedding, twenty and how many years ago it was, and I hadn't seen him since then. He'd been running this record shop all of this time, and it was an excellent record shop, it has to be said. And one of the members of his staff, hang on wait until I make sure I play the right track - has made a CD under the name of I Monster, called These Are Our Children. And from it, a track called French Mods Can't Drink. And as to the veracity of that statement, I can't possibly comment.'.'' *I Monster French Mods Can't Drink (album - These Are Our Children) Deeda DCD1 *Black Halo: No Tomorrow Girls (LP - The Violent Years) Sub Pop SP 520 *Kid 606: Twirl (Photo Shoot Remix By Matmos) (EP) Force Lab FLAB003 *Ballboy: Leave The Earth Behind You And Take A Walk Into The Sunshine (album - Club Anthems 2001) SL lone 11 (third Ballboy track of show) '' *''End of show File ;Name * R Eins 165 and 124 John_Peel_124_2001_.MP3 ;Length * 1:33:27 (portion from start to 50:23) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Not available Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Radio Eins Category:Unknown